


Big Win Celebration

by CaptainDumbassIGuess



Series: High School AU (Soccer Coach/Team Captain) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Feli is 18, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soccer Coach/Team Captain, for the gerita server im in, idk sports lmao, so its all legal my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDumbassIGuess/pseuds/CaptainDumbassIGuess
Summary: Ludwig has been in a relationship with Felicicano, the captain of his soccer team, for months now. Sadly it would seem that as of lately the team hasn't been getting in wins like they should. So he makes a deal with Feliciano that if he gets them a win, he can choose what they do later during their private time. Feliciano decides now might be the perfect time to tell Ludwig he's ready to take things forward in their relationship. Tooth aching sweet first times ensue. (it has come to my attention there is a fuck up and im so sorry)





	1. Big Celebration

Ludwig gave a proud smile to his team after their latest win. He wasn’t surprised though, having made a deal with Feliciano earlier that if he brought in the win he would get to choose what they did later in his office. He gave his last encouraging speech and announced when their next practice would be before dismissing his team. Of course, not before asking Feliciano to stay back to talk. He walks him back to his office and holds the door open for him. Feliciano walks in and leans back on the table with his hands. He grins when he notices Ludwig locking the door after closing it. 

“So, what do you want to talk about, Coach?” Feliciano asked teasingly, watching his coach approach him. He wraps his arms around Ludwig’s neck, grinning wider when he feels the older man’s hands grasp onto his hips. 

“I noticed an improvement in how you did in tonight’s game” Ludwig said, grinning back at Feliciano and lifting him up to sit on his desk. “I’m guessing what I said motivated you more then usual?” 

Feliciano slide his hand up to cup Ludwig’s cheek, “You could say that,” he paused, “and I thought about what I wanted us to do.”

Ludwig places his hand over Feli’s and softly leaned into it, placing a small kiss on its palm. “What did you decide then, Liebling?”

Feliciano blushed and looked him in the eyes. “I want us to go all the way.”

There was silence for a bit as Ludwig blushed as well. He was wanting to do this with Feli for a few weeks now but didn’t want to push it on him and make him uncomfortable. He grips Feli’s hand slightly tighter.

“Are you sure about this Feli? I don’t want you to feel like this is something we have to do.” Ludwig said, worried. He was excited on the inside but also didn’t want Feliciano to not be fully ready for this. Feliciano smiled softly at Ludwig before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

“Don’t worry amore I’m very sure. When you said that I could choose what we did if I won, I thought this would be the best time to just go ahead and tell you that I’m ready to take what we have to the next level. I love you Ludwig and you’ve been amazing to me and,” he trailed off and glanced down shyly, “I want you to be my first time.”

Ludwig’s face felt like it couldn’t possibly get any hotter than it was now, but today overall has been filled with small surprises. He was a mixture of nervous and excited because this too would be his first time as well. Ludwig has never been interested in anyone like this before he was with Feliciano. He enjoyed being able to coach and talk to the younger Italian and fell hard for the lovable man. But now months into their relationship he was wanting to go a step further with his boyfriend. 

“Don’t worry Feli, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll try my best to make it painless.” Ludwig said, pulling the smaller male closer and leaning in to kiss him. Feliciano let out a small hum into the kiss and wrapped his arms back around Ludwig’s neck. Ludwig trailed down to place small kisses on Feliciano’s shoulder.

“Luddy I have a question.” Feli began to fidget some with Ludwig’s shirt. Ludwig hummed quietly to acknowledge he heard him. 

“Have you…ever done this before?” Feliciano fretted. For some reason he felt somewhat worried at the idea of Ludwig having been with someone else before. He felt as though he wouldn’t be as good as someone else. Ludwig suddenly stopped kissing his shoulder and got quiet. Feliciano was worried he said something wrong before hearing Ludwig quietly stutter out a no. While he felt relieved, he also couldn’t help but be shocked. Someone like Luddy hasn’t gotten laid yet? In all the man’s 25 years of living he was still a virgin? 

“Why haven’t you?” Feli asked curiously. 

“I-I never really was interested in anyone like that and I rather focused on my school work than a relationship. College took up a lot of my personal time and was more important.” Ludwig said, slightly embarrassed. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he felt Feliciano’s shoulder shake slightly. He lifted his head up to see Feliciano hiding his mouth behind his mouth looking as though he was about to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Ludwig asked, now worried. Feliciano let out a small snort causing Ludwig to realize he’s laughing not crying.

“Nothing,” he giggled. “I just feel relieved but also that’s just a very you-thing to say.” Feliciano said, smiling down at Ludwig before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. He closes his eyes and slides his hand up through Ludwig’s hair, accidentally pulling some strands out of their gelled back position. Ludwig deepened the kiss and slides his hands up Feliciano’s sides. He bites at his lip some, asking for entrance. Feli opened his mouth and lets out a soft moan when he feels the other’s tongue slide in. Ludwig guides him to lean back, making sure to move anything that might’ve been in the way, and starts to kiss down to Feliciano’s neck and shoulder. He nudges Feli’s legs open some so he could get closer to the smaller male, nipping lightly at his neck. Feliciano wraps his legs around the larger male’s sides and lets out small noises of pleasure. Ludwig suddenly jerks at the feeling of the legs and lets out a squeak. He hides his face back against Feliciano’s neck in embarrassment, the feeling stronger when he hears the small gasp.

“Luddy did you just squeak?” Feliciano asked, almost excited sounding. 

“N-No I didn’t.” He wanted to deny it, but it was already too late for him to hide it. Feliciano let out a small squeal.

“I made you squeak! You’re ticklish aren’t you Luddy?” Ludwig could already just feel Feliciano’s smile reach all the way up to his eyes. Twice within such a short span of time has he felt his face heat up and all because of Feliciano. What was he ever going to do with this boy? Ludwig was snapped out of his thoughts when Feli pulls his face up to look him in the eyes. Ludwig adored looking at Feliciano, from his bright smile to the golden eyes that bring light into his life. Feliciano presses kisses onto Ludwig’s face, making small comments of how handsome he was, how lucky he was to have someone like him, and how excited he was about what’s about to happen. Ludwig slowly slides his hands up Feli’s shirt, moving up to tweak his nipples. Feliciano gasped, arching up into the touch and pulling Ludwig back down against his neck. Ludwig began to leave a small trail of nips and kisses down the other’s neck. He smirked hearing the noises he was eliciting from Feliciano. He pushed the shirt Feliciano was wearing up and off, breaking his trail temporarily before continuing back down the Italians chest. 

“Ludwig…” Feliciano moaned out, grinding his hips up against the German’s. He bites his lip when he feels Ludwig’s mouth cover his nipple, his hand still toying with the other. He grins when he hears the groan that Ludwig makes, grinding his hips harder against him. This is nice of course but it doesn’t take long for Feliciano to get impatient and whine. Ludwig chuckles and brings his mouth up to Feli’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. 

“Getting impatient, aren’t we?” Ludwig teases, pressing a kiss to his temple. “What if I gave you something to do hm?”

“What do you have in mind?” Feliciano asked, the question piquing his interest. 

“Only if you’re up to it, but I just thought of something else you can do with your mouth besides making those adorable noises you keep making. If you know what I mean.” Ludwig peppered more kisses on Feliciano’s face. Feliciano squirmed some.

“I wouldn’t be good at it though, but I don’t mind if it’s for you Luddy.” Feliciano said, turning his head to plant a kiss on Ludwig’s cheek as well. 

“Just remember you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to Feli. I don’t want to push you.” Feliciano grabbed a hold of Ludwig’s face, making eye contact with him. 

“Ludwig, I want to suck you off and I want you to fuck me over this desk. Don’t worry about pushing me because I want it Ludwig.” Feliciano said, his face almost serious. Ludwig looked down.

“I know I’m just…” he trailed off. Feliciano chuckled and kissed Ludwig’s forehead. 

“Here I have an idea Luddy. Go sit in your chair for me.” Ludwig blushed at the kiss and did as he was told Feliciano got up and headed over to sit in-between the male’s legs. He ran his hands up Ludwig’s thighs, his hands going slightly up the other’s shorts. Ludwig covered his mouth with his hand, his elbow resting on the desk. Feliciano giggled, smiling up at him.

“You look cute when you do that Luddy. So awkward. My awkward boyfriend.” Feliciano said fondly. He started kissing his thighs through his shorts, making his way up to the waistband of his shorts and making sure he avoids the noticeable bulge in Ludwig’s shorts. Ludwig closed his eyes and let out a muffled groan. 

“Feli…please…”. Feliciano kept kissing around the bulge. 

“Please what Luddy?”

“P-Please stop teasing a-and suck me already.” Feliciano giggled again hearing the larger man stutter like that. It was honestly adorable. 

“Yes sir.” Feliciano said with a wink. Ludwig groans hearing Feliciano call him sir. He’s said it plenty of times before but never like this. Feliciano tugs at the waistband of the shorts, Ludwig lifting his hips some for Feliciano to pull them down. He mouths at the erection in front of him while staring up at his boyfriend. Ludwig bucks his hips, his groans getting somewhat louder. Feliciano grins before reaching to pull Ludwig’s cock out. His grin drops when he sees the size of the cock.

“Oh mio dios.” Feliciano trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous again. How was he going to take this? It was thick! He stared in awe at the 6 ½ inch cock in front of him, gripping the base and wiggling it some. Ludwig coughed into his hand, snapping Feliciano out of his thoughts. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig in awe.

“Luddy you’re thick!” Feli exclaimed. Ludwig snorted and started laughing, his blush reaching his ears. 

“Feliciano, what am I going to do with you?” Feliciano giggled. He started to slowly stroke the German’s cock, grinning wider at hearing the older man suddenly moan.

“Sorry Luddy I couldn’t help it but let’s get back down to business hm?” the Italian said before licking up the underside of the cock in his hands. He kept his eyes up on Ludwig’s face, trying to see what he was doing right and wrong so far. Judging by the noise Ludwig just made he would guess good. He kept stroking the cock and sucked on the tip hesitantly, putting a hand in his own shorts and stroking himself. Ludwig’s breathing got heavier at feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth around his tip. Testing the waters, Feliciano began to slowly take more of the cock in his mouth while his other hand started to awkwardly fondle with Ludwig’s balls. Ludwig’s hand went up to grip Feliciano’s hair gently, tugging it slightly has Feliciano worked his way down his cock. He moaned behind his hand and bucked his hips up, accidentally choking Feli in the process and making the smaller male gag. He let go of the younger man’s hair as he pulled back off his cock, coughing. He cursed under his breath.

“Feliciano are you okay? I didn’t mean t-“ Ludwig started to apologize before Feliciano cut him off.

“It’s fine Luddy guess it was feeling good mm?” Feliciano wiped his mouth, pulling his hand out to palm the front of his own shorts. Ludwig stared down at him before patting his lap. 

“Here let me make it up to you at least.” Ludwig said. Feliciano got up and sat on Ludwig’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Ludwig’s nose, making a small mwah noise doing so. Ludwig went to go slide off Feliciano’s shorts before realized how hard it was with the man sitting in his lap.

“Um…” Ludwig was about to say something before Feliciano stood up and slipped his shorts, leaving on his jockstrap underneath. Ludwig stared at the 7in cock in front of him. Feliciano was longer, but skinner compared to Ludwig. Ludwig snapped out of his staring when he heard Feliciano try to hold back laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Ludwig asked, genuinely confused as to why the boy would be laughing. Feliciano crawled back onto his lap, failing to keep back his laughter.

“Mine’s skinner then yours.” He kept laughing. “What up its your boi skinny penis.” Feliciano thought it was hilarious, Ludwig did not.

“Feli if you say anything like that again I’m kicking you off the team.” He said as straight faced as ever. Feliciano continued to giggle, placing his hands on Ludwig’s shoulders. 

“You wouldn’t you love me too much.”. Feliciano said has he reached back to slide off his shoes. Damn he got me Ludwig thought. Feliciano gave him a peck on the lips. “Now please Luddy touch me or something I’m ready to do this please.” Feliciano said quietly. Ludwig opened on of the top desk drawers, fishing around for the lube and condoms he had stashed in there while waiting for this day to happen. Ludwig began to roll the condom on as Feliciano kept peppering his face with small kisses. The Italian began to make comments varying from how much he loved the German to encouraging comments about what was to come. Ludwig kissed Feliciano back.

“Oh wait!” Feliciano suddenly began to try and pull up Ludwig’s shirt. “I got mine off its only fair yours is off too!”. Ludwig lifted his arms up for Feliciano to pull his shirt off. Feliciano’s eyes widen at the toned, muscular body underneath. 

“Luddy you’re so buff!” Feliciano exclaimed. Ludwig leaned his forehead against Feliciano’s and started to laugh. 

“Feli we’ve cuddled you have to have felt it at least that I have some muscles.” 

“I mean yeah but feeling and seeing are two very different things silly! You remind me of those Greek and Roman statues Nonno showed me.” Ludwig blushed. 

“Y-You look very handsome too though.” Ludwig said, using his free hand to cup Feliciano’s jaw. “Soft face and good cheekbones,” he moved his hands down to Feliciano’s thigh, “toned legs,” then up to his stomach, “soft stomach, but I like it on you it just fits you somehow.” Feliciano blushed and shifted some when Ludwig got to his stomach. He was rather self-conscious about it even though he didn’t have a larger stomach. But Ludwig liked it so that must mean he is handsome even with it. He smiled at Ludwig. 

“Thank you Luddy.” He said as he kissed Ludwig deeply. He cupped the other man’s cheeks as he hears the German uncap the lube. Ludwig put some lube on his hand, closing and putting the lube on the table. He kisses back, slipping his tongue back into Feliciano’s mouth. He brought his hands around, one gripping Feliciano’s ass while the other began to rub outside of his hole. Feliciano jumped some, squeaking at the feeling of the cold lube. He groaned quietly as Ludwig slowly began to push his finger in, focusing in on the kiss to help keep him distracted from the strange feeling. Eventually, Ludwig was able to fit three fingers. Feliciano at this point was moaning and pushing back on Lud’s fingers, telling him to keep hitting the spot he had founded by accident. 

“You think you’re ready?” Ludwig asked as he pressed a kiss into Feliciano’s cheek. Feliciano nodded and buried his face into Ludwig’s neck. Ludwig removed his fingers slowly before grabbing the lube bottle again and lubing up his shaft. Wiping the excess lube on his shorts, he then pulled Feliciano closer and lined up with him. Feliciano whined and grinded down against him some. Ludwig kissed Feliciano as he guided the boy down on his member slowly. Feliciano whined at the feeling, his hands gripping Ludwig’s shoulders tightly. Ludwig kept kissing the side of his face. 

“You’re doing great Feli. Let me know if you need me to stop. I love you so much.” He kept saying soft encouraging words into Feliciano’s ear. He kisses his ear when he hears the small whimper against his neck. 

“Do I need to stop Feliciano?” 

“N-No just…go slower please.” Feliciano shifted his hips some, gasping at the feeling of Ludwig moving inside of him. Ludwig let out a quiet groan when Feliciano moved and did as he was told. Eventually, they moaned as Feliciano’s ass meet Ludwig’s thighs. They sat there for a minute, both slightly panting from the feelings they were experiencing as they waited for Feliciano to adjust.

“Luddy…move please.” Feliciano panted as he shifted his hips some. Ludwig placed his hands onto Feliciano’s hips and slowly helped guide him up, leaving just the tip in. Feliciano’s mouth opened at the feeling before he slides back down onto the shaft. He moved his legs some, so he could better push himself up and down in the chair. 

“Fuck…you feel amazing.” Ludwig whispered, his hands slightly gripped Feliciano’s hips tighter. Feliciano stopped for a bit, letting out a small whine. It was still uncomfortable there had to be something he could do to make this enjoyable somehow. That’s when Feliciano got an idea. 

“Hm? Feli are you ok-“ Ludwig squeaked as he felt Feliciano’s tongue slide up his neck. A shudder went down his spine as Feliciano slowly began to move again. Feliciano kissed and nipped at Ludwig’s neck as he began to somewhat pick up his pace. Ludwig couldn’t hold back the noises he was making, his breathing becoming more labored. Feliciano moaned loudly as he hit a spot inside him that made him see white. 

“Lu-Lud there hit there please and touch me.” He moaned again as his hand slid up behind Ludwig’s head so he could grip the hair at the base of his neck. Ludwig made sure to try and focus on hitting that spot but with the bites and kisses he was getting and now the feeling of his hair being pulled near his neck, it was getting harder to focus. Feliciano felt the warm feeling that had pooled at his stomach feel stronger as his prostate kept getting hit. He picked up the pace again as he continued to lavish Ludwig’s neck, enjoying the noises he was pulling out of the larger male. Ludwig’s hips bucked up as he felt closer and closer to coming. He moved on of his hands toward Feliciano’s neglected cock and started to stroke him, causing Feliciano to moan loudly. 

“Feli I..I think I-“ Ludwig stuttered, unable to think fully of how to say he was close. Feliciano kept quietly repeating Ludwig’s name as he bucked his hips up into Ludwig’s hand. He became sloppier with riding Ludwig. 

“Luddy...Luddy I’m…I-“ Feliciano moaned, cumming in Ludwig’s hand. Feeling Feliciano tighten around him pushed Ludwig to the edge, groaning as he finally came as well. Feliciano pressed his forehead against Ludwig’s, panting. He whined some as Ludwig slowly pulled him off his cock. Ludwig took of the condom tying it and tossing it into the trash bin beside the desk. Feliciano buried his face back against the other’s neck. 

“That was amazing.” He said sleepily. That plus the game had really taken a lot out of Feliciano. 

“It was…and so are you.” Ludwig said, a small smile on his lips. Feliciano snorted and lightly hit Ludwig’s shoulder.

“You’re such a dork.” Feliciano joked. “But you’re my dork.” He wrapped his arms around Ludwig as he decided to make himself comfortable on Ludwig’s lap. They might as well wait some to ensure they aren’t leaving the office looking suspicious. Ludwig wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. This had to have been the best idea for motivation Ludwig has ever had.


	2. Meme Outmake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a shitty meme version i posted on my tumblr enjoy

Feli and lud were dating even tho lud was like the schools soccer coach and feli was the Captin ™ of the team. But its k cause everyone legal andyway. Lud made a promise to feli that if he brings the the win for the school in this game he could choose whatever he wanted to do in luds office (cause they gotta have privacy dawg) since they haven’t been winning so good lately. So feli thinks cool I can get dicced down. So feli bring in the big win or whatever idk sports, and lud congrates his team. They got home and he like feli I need to talk to bout something cause ya know they gotta keep it on the low rn. So feli like ight sir. So they get in the office and they makeout and shit ya know tongues dancing or something. Feli goes “yo lud” lud like “yeah?”. Feli go “bby gimme sum fuk.”

Lud like ”shit you sure dude I gotta thicc dicc.” Feliciano scoffed. “ye bitch I could take that.” So Ludwig says “k bby if that what you want”. Then they started to do like a super hot makeout session and feli was like making those uke noises cause like heyo virgin boi. but like I guess the pre-sex anxiety kicked in and feli like “yo bby im a nervous.” “why?” “cause like what if my dicc fall off or like my game aint strong?” 

Lud blushed like he was the uke. “i-i-i-i-I im a virgin too”. Feliciano looked at him weird. “did you just have a stroke???” “no why?” “yeah” (#ThanksMargo4ThatLine). So they made back out again and feli had his hands all up in luds weave. The lud was like “what about dat mouth boi. show me what that mouth does.” So feli like k and like flipped Ludwig over the fucking desk into his chair like KOBE. So feli like sick tricked it over the table and like stripped out of his shirt and he was like fukin ripped like damn son. 

Lud whipped dat shlong out and feli was like “mine mine gimme gimme” and gave him the two hand twist no teeth slurp choke eyes rolled back Gluck Gluck hyuck combo. Lud bout did a f a t n u t. but he didn’t cause he good like that I guess. So he got feli up on his lap and they were like doing that gey ™ stuff and being cute and shit talking bout how cute and shit both of them were and then they made out again and lud got the Lubercator™ ready so his fingers went to pound town on his ass. He slide that condom on and was like finished prepping that hot Italian ass. Feliciano was like “put your wrust in my ass doitsu.” 

So he did and they fucked like animals even if it was their first time cause fuck it apparently people are good at their first time. They came too at the same time cause it works like that and like yeah it was great and feli limped home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut so I tried lol. As requested from the GerIta server I'm in.


End file.
